


The 5 Minute Boyfriend

by Levis_turtles



Series: Billdip Drabbles (the most original title!!!) [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 5 minute boyfriend, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levis_turtles/pseuds/Levis_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper sees his ex coming towards him, so he asks the nearest person to him to be his boyfriend for five minutes</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 5 Minute Boyfriend

Dipper was panicking. 

He was in a club, breaths coming quickly as he involuntarily shook his head. His friends had gone somewhere – probably to the bathroom to shoot up – and he was alone, heart jumping to the back of his throat as he did a double take, just to check that it was her.

It was.

A tall girl was sashaying closer with every frantic beat of Dipper’s heart, a smirk across her red lips as she stared at him in a way that said she either wanted to kill him or fuck him - Dipper couldn't tell which. He hadn’t seen her in five months, and he hadn’t expected to ever see her again. He’d moved to a new apartment, changed all of his numbers, signed up for classes under a different name.

He had thought he’d escaped her.

And yet, here she was. The girl who had dated him then dumped him so many times he had started buying ice cream every time he went shopping, just in case. His gaze darted around, searching for an escape route, and when he found none he looked back at her. She had long red hair reaching her waist, bright blue eyes and cheekbones with more structure than Dipper's life. She wore black jeans and a baggy t-shirt - the one that he’d given her to sleep in on their first night together. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lower lip in a way that Dipper used to find ridiculously attractive, and he gulped.

He was backed up against the crowded bar, strobe lights swaying across the room making him dizzy. A loud band with a singer that didn’t sing – only screamed – was on stage, and Dipper would be surprised if he could make it through the night without rupturing an eardrum. But more than that, he was trapped. A raving mob began just a few feet from where he was standing, and if he went in there he wasn't sure he'd be able to find his way out again. If he went to the left, he would walk right into her, and if he went to the right he'd just be going in the same direction as her.

Terrified of what he would do if she spoke to him - and of what Mabel would do if he got back with her - he grabbed the arm of the closest person next to him.

Black eyes blinked down at him.

“I know this is going to sound weird," Dipper said, releasing the arm he had hold of, "but would you mind being my boyfriend for like five minutes?”

She was getting closer, so close that Dipper could hear her laughing as she watched what she perceived as him pretending not to see her and continue a conversation with whoever this man was. He had blond hair, so fair the lights coloured the loose curls when they ghosted over him. His skin was dark, eyes bright, made only brighter by the thick layer of black eyeliner around them. He was a few inches taller than Dipper, and when he smirked at the brunet Dipper’s knees feel weak.

The blond’s eyes flickered to the left, saw the redhead walking towards them, and Dipper watched his pitch black eyes as understanding dawned within them. Those eyes were back on him again, do dark and deep that Dipper imagined if he looked into them hard enough he could watch all the secrets of the universe unfold.

The blond answered Dipper’s question by snaking a hand around his waist and pulling Dipper flush against him, smirk falling away as his head ducked down and his lips captured Dipper's in a fierce kiss.

Dipper barely had time to take a breath of surprise before he was being kissed with more fire than he’d felt in months. His eyes slipped shut and he leaned into the blond, lips parting slightly as he tilted his head to get closer. Blondie’s tongue wasted no time in slipping into his mouth, and Dipper moaned, hands finding the blond’s skin under his shirt and grabbing hold, pulling his saviour even closer.

No matter how good this man tasted, though, Dipper told himself that he had to let him go sometime – Blondie had done this out of kindness, and Dipper was not going to take advantage of that. He separated his mouth from the blond’s, acting like it was because he needed to take a breath as he sank back down to stand flat on his feet - he had no idea at what point he'd been dragged up to the blond man's height.

His eyes darted to the side and found that his ex had walked right past them, and was now hanging off some guy’s arm and whispering in his ear. She caught Dipper’s eye and made a point of licking the shell of this new guy’s ear, and Dipper looked away. It hurt, but not as bad as it had done the first time he'd seen her with someone else. Mabel would be proud.

He’d almost forgotten that he was still wrapped up in the blond guy’s arms. His black eyes stared down at him, a curious light behind them as he smiled lopsidedly down at the brunet. Dipper was immensely glad of the arms around his waist as he was hit with a wave of giddiness, and he swayed in the man’s grasp. The hands around his waist tightened, and Dipper looked down from wondrous eyes to full lips, his tongue involuntarily sliding across his own lower lip as his mouth begged to go back to the place it had just left. 

Dipper breathed a sigh of relief, detaching himself from the blond man despite his mind's screams to let him stay there for the rest of the night. He forced his eyes to return to the man's only to find that Blondie's eyes were as far away from looking into Dipper's as his own had been a moment ago. “Thank you,” he breathed, though he couldn’t really say anything quietly with the band screaming over his shoulder.

Blondie's eyes flicked away from Dipper's lips. “It was my _pleasure_ ,” he said, smiling, and Dipper's cheeks flamed. “My name’s Bill, by the way.” 

Dipper returned the smile, taking the bl- Bill’s outstretched hand. “Dipper.”


End file.
